1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and a controlling method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on availability for hand-carry.
There are efforts to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts include software and hardware improvements as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal capable of a video call may enable a user to communicate with another user by viewing each other. When the video call is performed between two terminals, more information may need to be transceived together with speech and video of the users to increase efficiency of utility.